Por que te conoci fue que
by Shao-kun
Summary: una persona hizo que Shinji viera la vida de otra manera, creando en el algo desconocido, la necesidad de tenerla siempre junto a el.


POR QUE TE CONOCI FUE QUE...  
  
Por: M.C Shao-kun  
  
  
  
  
  
Todo comenzó una fría mañana de abril... que por que era fría?  
  
-Shinji: Maldición!!! Misato!!! De nuevo te has puesto a dejar la ciudad sin energía...  
  
-Asuka: ¬_¬' y de paso sin calefacción.  
  
-Misato: ^ ^¡ ay chikos, ustedes saben... necesitaba mantener refrigeradas mis 12.000 latas de cerveza de esta semana.. y no había energía suficiente.... y.... ^ ^¡ jejejeje  
  
- Asuka: no es justo Misato, ahora no me podré bañar con agua caliente *--* y ahora tengo una cita con Kaji!!!  
  
*EN LA MENTE DE ASUKA..... 0_o un lugar aun desconocido... hasta para la misma Asuka *  
  
-Kaji Imaginario: Oh Asuka, todos los días he soñado con este momento...  
  
-Asuka: Yo también mi querido Kaji....  
  
-Kaji imaginario: Estas lista?  
  
-Asuka: sii, lista.....  
  
-Kaji imaginario: entonces no se hable mas, y sigue cultivando las sandias.... que bien, un nuevo lote para cultivar!!!!  
  
N: sonido en el ambiente..... SONIDO POR FAVOR!!!!! *se acerca un pequeño niño al narrador con una nota que dice así: "no hay sonido en el momento por que el de efectos fue despedido por andarse robando los jabones del baño, gracias por su comprensión......" *0_o los jabones del baño?? ¬_¬ tanto que me costo robarlos de.... digo, comprarlos en el súper.... CONTINÚEN QUE PARA ESO LES PAGO!!!!! *se acerca todo el grupo de productores, mantenimiento y los actores de esta imitación barata de fic con unos chekes vencidos que dicen "no pagos por falta de fondos"...... * ^ ^¡ ok sigan trabajando por caridad.  
  
- Shinji: ¬_¬ por caridad.... por caridad..... PIKACHU ATAKA!!!! oeh?? ^ ^¡ jejejeje ¬_¬ Misato déjame matarlo con mi Eva.... déjame matarlo!!!  
  
- Asuka: déjame reírme tu no matas ni una moska.... Baka!!  
  
N: YA!!!! Trabajen!!!  
  
-Todos: Cállate!!!! ¬_¬ nosotros no somos los que nos pasamos 4 horas diarias platicando con la novia.....  
  
N: este..... ya... ^//^ continúen por favor.....  
  
  
  
*REGRESANDO A UN MUNDO UN POKO MAS REAL.... solo un poko eh*  
  
-Misato: Asuka.... Asuka... _ SHORYU ASUKA LANGLEY ZEPPELÍN!!!!!  
  
-Asuka (aun en sus pensamientos): mama..... mother.....  
  
-Misato: ¬_¬' Asuka, aun queda agua caliente en el baño, creo que alcanzara para ti al menos.  
  
N: No ha terminado Misato de completar la frase cuando se ve a Asuka corriendo a velocidades increíbles en dirección al baño.... y no es un pájaro, no es un avión.... es...... es las ganas que tiene de bañarse ^ ^¡, llega a la puerta del baño y.... la encuentra cerrada....*  
  
-Shinji: yo quiero que me quieras como soy (8) yo quiero que me quieras por que si (8) la la la la la (8)  
  
-Asuka: Baka!!!!  
  
*Se abre la puerta del baño y sale Shinji con una toalla a la cintura y totalmente empapado ( nótese que la puerta le quedo estampada a Asuka en la cara :p)*  
  
-Shinji: ya histérika puedes entrar.  
  
-Asuka: @_@ mama....  
  
-Misato: Asuka, ya no demora y llega Kaji.  
  
-Asuka: aaah si!! Tengo que arreglarme  
  
-Shinji: *se asoma desde su cuarto* y acaso tu tienes arreglo?  
  
-Asuka: Baka!!! Vete al infierno!!!  
  
-Shinji: no gracias Asuka, hoy no quiero entrar a tu habitación.  
  
N: Shinji se cambia de ropa ( no alucinen, simplemente se puso la camisa azul de siempre), y empieza a comer un emparedado... pero en esas llega...  
  
- cuac cuac!!  
  
N: se supone que es pen pen.... :p pero ese no se como hace.... solo... imaginen que dijo algo... ya sea, quiero leche, o quiero gobernar el mundo.  
  
-Pinki: me parece muy bien cerebro.  
  
N: pero que rayos??  
  
-Shinji: 0_o pen pen que quieres?  
  
N: Como un rayo pasa pen pen y se roba el emparedado.  
  
-Shinji: ey!! Aborto de la ciencia, pariente de Asuka, regresa!!! Oye.... pen.... pen....  
  
N: ahora.... donde fue a parar....  
  
-Asuka: Pervertido!!!!! Sal de mi habitación!!!!  
  
N: se ve como Asuka le lanza zapatos, cucharas, zanahorias, pepinos, correas, camisas, cojines, planchas, estufas de gas a tierra.....  
  
-Shinji: 0_o con razón no tienes espació en tu habitación.  
  
--------------------- Después de todo eso.....--------------------  
  
-Misato: parece que Asuka regreso muy feliz de su cita con Kaji, eso es bueno.... ay que celebrar.  
  
N: entra la sala de la casa el grupo "genitalika" llegando justo para la celebración Oigan los del grupo!!! Tokaran gratis? Es que ando sin un quinto.  
  
-Misato: "con pen pen en brazos y una lata de cerveza* que se queden hip! Yo los pago hip! Haber muchachos, a cantar!!!  
  
-Genitalika: aaay mama (8) que me den mas tekila (8) aaay mama que me den de tomar (8)  
  
-Shinji: si.... parece que regreso muy feliz.... hasta mañana Misato....  
  
N: Shinji se retira a su habitación, un poko pensativo....  
  
-Shinji en su mente..... N: 0_o aunque no lo crean, si tiene :p : se veía contenta.... me alegro por ella.... pero.... *se levanta de su cama y se dirige al cuarto de....  
  
-Shinji (por lo bajo): Asuka.... estas.... dormida?.... *se acerca a ella y se sienta al lado, agacha la cabeza y se pierde en sus pensamientos.... (es que es otro lugar desconocido)*  
  
-Shinji:..... aun... aun no se que hago aki, necesitaba verte antes de irme.... se que estas molesta conmigo... pero es ironiko, extrañare tus insultos....  
  
N: deja una nota al lado de ella, y se retira.  
  
empieza a caminar por un sendero que casi nunca ha recorrido.... mientras repite una poesía que de niño le enseñaron...  
  
-Shinji: árboles por aki (en tono poetiko t.p) árboles por allá... árboles en todos lados.....-_- estoy perdido.....auch! maldita piedra *camina 5 kilómetros mas* auch, maldita piedra....... y así se la pasa toda la noche.  
  
--------- En casa de Misato -----------  
  
-Misato: yo lo amaba, hip! Solo vivía para el hip! Pero hip! Se fue con otra..... hip!! Buaaaaa!!!! Extraño mi horno microondas para calentar la comida!!! Buaaaaa!!!! Viva!!! TOY HAPPY!!!!  
  
-Shinji: ahora que lo pienso... ella me enseño que no todo es mi culpa.  
  
--------- FLASH BACK--------  
  
-Asuka: deja de disculparte Baka........ todo en este maldito mundo es tu culpa.  
  
------- realidad---------  
  
-Shinji: me enseño a tener alta autoestima.  
  
----------- FLASH BACK----------  
  
-Asuka: eres un inútil, eres un torpe, un estúpido, eres un engendro mal echo, no sirves para nada, ni para trapear el piso.  
  
------------ realidad------------  
  
-Shinji: puede que solo me este dando ánimos falsos.... pero.... ella me enseño a preocuparme, a vivir por alguien mas, a no ser yo solo, a que siempre tengo a alguien que a las malas.... me apoyara, aunque sea de mala gana como esa bastarda lo hace a veces.... me enseño a.....  
  
----------- FLASH BACK----------  
  
-Asuka: me haces cosquillas al respirar...  
  
----------- realidad-----------  
  
-Shinji: a besar..... _ aunque hubiera preferido no aprender de ese modo........  
  
una fuerte lluvia empieza correr (si, la lluvia corre :p) empapando totalmente a Shinji..... dispuesto a irse, da media vuelta y se encuentra con.......... con que ha dejado su billetera en el otro pantalón......  
  
-Asuka: torpe, volviste a salir sin sombrilla....  
  
-Shinji: Asuka, que haces aki?  
  
-Asuka: este.... digamos que..... PERVERTIDO!!!! _ deja de mirar mi camisa!!!!!!!  
  
-Shinji (aun con la mirada fija en la camisa empapada de Asuka): este.... 0//o yo....  
  
N: Y la luchadora de peso pesado mundialmente conocida..... Asuka lanza su tiro de suerte y......... clash!!!! Atina, una cachetada!!!! El publiko enlokece!!!! _ por favor, al menos ríanse lectores... aunque sea por caridad.... sin imaginarlo, Shinji pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de una asombrada Asuka.... :p una situación favorable... Animo Shinji!!!!  
  
-Shinji: 0//o Asuka...... *se acerka lentamente a los labios de ella.... mezclando su aroma bajo la lluvia... sintiendo su corazón latir en una carrera sin final (:p pues que se vaya a la maratón a ver si gana)... la mira fijamente a los ojos.... con sus labios roza los de ella.... que se encuentran mojados por la lluvia.... la besa lentamente sintiendo cada milímetro de sus labios finos y suaves.... sintiendo el aroma de su piel cerca de el*  
  
-Asuka: Shinji....  
  
-Shinji: sshh *le pone un dedo en los labios impidiéndole continuar* será mejor que vayamos a casa antes de que peskemos un resfriado....  
  
N: aunque Shinji no sabe peskar, aun tiene la esperanza de peskar aunque sea... un resfriado :p si nos pagaran por verlos soñar..... jajajaja continúen.  
  
-Asuka: me parece bien, pero... con la caída... me he lastimado mi tobillo Shinji.  
  
-Shinji: ven, sube a mi espalda, te llevo...  
  
-Asuka: ¬_¬' pero si tu no puedes conmigo...  
  
-Shinji: no creo que estés tan gorda, jajaja no te creas, sube.  
  
-Asuka: no pues, como te dicen? Payasomovil??  
  
N: se dirigen camino a Casa... aunque esta vez Asuka lleva un mapa... es que últimamente Shinji le quiere hacer competencia a Ryoga en eso de perderse....:p de pura casualidad apenas llegan, deja de llover...  
  
-Shinji: Asuka, te dejo en habitación... y me voy a la mía a cambiarme...  
  
-Asuka: *lo toma del brazo y lo mira a los ojos* por favor.... quédate... quédate hoy aki... conmigo...  
  
N: Shinji se acuesta al lado de ella, aun sin ser soltado de la mano, la mira fijamente a los ojos....  
  
-Shinji: Asuka... yo..  
  
-Asuka: no digas nada.... a veces... las palabras sobran....  
  
N: se acercan muy juntos.... rozan un poko sus labios y........  
  
-Sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clo-- que? y ustedes que hacen en mi estudio?  
  
-Asuka y Shinji: ¬_¬ tu estudio esta 5 pisos mas abajo!!!!!  
  
-Sakura: ^--^' ups lo siento! Tomoyo! rebobina la cámara! otra vez nos equivocamos de estudio...  
  
-Asuka y Shinji: ya lárguense!!  
  
-Asuka: Shinji... yo quiero preguntarte... lo que escribiste en esa nota.... es cierto, y lo escribiste tu?  
  
-Shinji: la verdad.... lo escribió un amigo llamado Shao-kun, pero..... es cierto....  
  
-Asuka: Shinji.... *se acerca y lo besa rápidamente *....... simplemente, quédate conmigo....  
  
N: para todos los curiosos.... la nota que escribió Shinji a Asuka fue esta:  
  
Para: Langley Asuka  
  
De: Ikari Shinji  
  
He descubierto, que no soy el mismo, de lo que era antes no hay ni el reflejo, dentro de mi nació algo extraño y desconocido hasta el día de hoy... hasta hoy que te vi con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loko... dedicada a el, hasta que solo piensas en el, y me sakas definitivamente de tu corazón, me cambiaste, no fue antes de conocerte que aprendí a luchar, aprendí a valorar a los demás, aprendí que no vivo solo del "yo" que necesito de alguien para sobrevivir... que aunque no me quieras me tienes presente en tu vida, que aunque solo me dedikes algunas palabras, son mas de lo que yo mismo podría dar... por que te conocí fue que me di cuenta de que no es una simple atracción física lo que siento por ti, no son solo tus provocaciones e insinuaciones las que hacen que me sienta así... por que te conocí fue que me entere de que...desde antes de nacer, ya te necesitaba... ahora... me alejo de ti, y también de este mundo.... pero aun te necesito presente, aunque sea antes de mi muerte.. no solo eres una piloto arrogante y egoísta... también eres una niña aun, en busca de afecto y comprensión... no te comprendo a veces, pero si te aseguro que te quiero como a nadie.... ya no me hagas sufrir, y déjame aunque sea mirarte una ultima vez... y si no digo esto de frente es por que... también aprendí que a veces es mejor callar antes de partir.  
  
THE END.........  
  
NOTA: 0_o que no le vieron sentido al fic?? _ no sean así, al menos simulen que les gusto :p bueno... ya que siguen leyendo y no se han dormido... creo.... quiero dedicarle este fic a la persona que me hizo ver la vida de otra manera, a esa persona que desde que la conocí me di cuenta de que necesitaba de ella, a esa persona que día tras día esta en mis pensamientos y se vuelve mi razón de vivir... a mi niña Carolina, que es la dueña de toda mi inspiración... Carolina!!! Felices 5 meses de noviazgo!!! :p este es tu regalo.. _ ya se, para la próxima será mejor :p te amo con todo mi ser Karo-chan!!! Y gracias por todos estos momentos compartidos mi vida.  
  
También se lo dediko a todos los lectores que han sentido que llega alguien a sus vidas y todo se torna diferente, a mi hermana Araceli y su novio Julián, a mi prima peque Marcela, a mi padre, a mi madre (q.e.p.d) a pen pen :p y a Sakura-chan que por cierto, fue la encargada de revisar este fic :p  
  
no siendo mas por el momento, me despido... ARRIVEDERCI!!!!! NARA!!! ( quiero mi sayo!! )  
  
Att: M.C Shao-kun, Shinji Ikari..... para Asuka Langley.  
  
*Este fan fic fue revisado por Sakura-chan, todos los derechos reservados* 


End file.
